1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method for sending messages. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for sending private messages to selected recipients from a single message.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet, also referred to as an xe2x80x9cinternetworkxe2x80x9d, is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from the sending network to the protocols used by the receiving network (with packets if necessary). When capitalized, the term xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols.
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of information, entertainment, and communications. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of online public records may reduce operating costs. Further, the Internet is becoming increasingly popular as a medium for commercial transactions.
In addition to being a source of information, the Internet also provides a communications medium. The Internet has become the most popular computer network used by consumers and businesses to send and receive electronic mail, also referred to as xe2x80x9ce-mailxe2x80x9d. The Internet allows users to readily send and receive e-mail to and from computers around the world. Each user typically has a unique Internet e-mail address (e.g., steve@ibm.com). A user with an e-mail account and a computer capable of connecting to the Internet can easily send and receive e-mail over the network.
E-mail allows a person to quickly and easily send textual messages and other information, such as, for example, pictures, sound recordings, and formatted documents electronically to other e-mail users anywhere in the world. An e-mail user will typically create a message using an e-mail program running on a computer connected to a computer network through a modem. The message will include an e-mail xe2x80x9caddressxe2x80x9d for the intended recipient. When the user has finished entering the message, the user may xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d the message to the intended recipient. The e-mail program then electronically transmits the message over the computer network. The recipient, using an e-mail program running on the recipient""s computer, can then xe2x80x9creceivexe2x80x9d the message.
A user may send messages to multiple recipients through various fields, such as xe2x80x9cTO:xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCC:xe2x80x9d, in an e-mail program. When composing a message for a large group or recipients, the user may need to send a private message to a recipient within the group of recipients. In such an instance, the user generates a message for recipients within the group other than those that are to receive the private message. Then, the user generates another message for the recipient that is to receive a private message. If a second recipient within the group of recipients is to receive another private message, the user must generate yet another message. Such a process can be tedious and time consuming depending on the number of recipients that are to receive private messages.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for sending private messages in an e-mail message.
The present invention provides a method, system, and program for use within a data processing system for sending messages. A plurality of recipients is identified for an electronic message. A number of different sections are designated within the electronic message for separate receipt by each of a number of recipients within the plurality of recipients. Responsive to an indication to send the electronic message, an electronic message is automatically generated for each of the number of recipients, wherein the message of a given recipient within the number of recipients excludes sections within the number of sections designated for other recipients within the number of recipients, i.e., involves only those sections within the number of sections identified for the given recipients.